Chapter 13: A Series of Unfortunate Events/Supports
Daniel and Heroi C Support *'Heroi': Daniel, what are you doing here? *'Daniel': Resting. Is there something wrong with that? *'Heroi': Well, not usually, but everyone's out training now. Shouldn't you come with? *'Daniel': Nah. *'Heroi': Why not? Don't tell me you're too cocky for training. *'Daniel': Quite the opposite, actually. *'Heroi': What? *'Daniel': I don't train or spar with the anyone. The only combat practice I get is on the battlefield. *'Heroi': Wh...what?! *'Daniel': What, is something wrong with that? *'Heroi': I'm just flabbergasted. So the only training in fights you've ever gotten was when people were trying to kill you, am I right? *'Daniel': Yep. *'Heroi': Astounding. How did you get so good if your only practice has been against people who wouldn't forgive mistakes? *'Daniel': Uh, I'm not sure...heh. I guess I'm a natural? *'Heroi': No, there's got to be more to this. How'd you get so good without any safe one-on-one practice? *'Daniel': You call it safe? I call it dangerous! We don't need to be unnecessarily risking our lives play-fighting each other! What if someone accidentally gets killed? *'Heroi': Why are you so paranoid about things going wrong? *'Daniel': It's...Look, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later, alright? *'Heroi': Er, okay. Knifez and Joanne C Support *'Knifez': Hey, you don't seem to be doing anything. *'Joanne': Oh, is that a bad thing? *'Knifez': Not at all. I just felt like wasting some time and it looks like you could use the same thing. *'Joanne': Uh, sure. Why not? *'Knifez': With new recruits I like to hit them with some rapid fire question. *'Joanne': Like a job interview? *'Knifez': Yeah, like that. *'Joanne': Okay well, fire away, I guess. *'Knifez': How'd you end up working for the Frar royal families? *'Joanne': I used to be a mercenary, but very soon I realized I much preferred the jobs where I protected people versus the ones that had me just killing people, so I started looking for something else to do. Two years ago, after the Exalt of Waydrn died, word spread that Frar was accepting a whole lot of applications in an effort to step up the royal guard. *'Knifez': Ah, I see. Everybody seems to have gotten the same idea, then. *'Joanne': So yeah, I became a cavalier and swore to protect the Frarian royal families. *'Knifez': You ever see any action? *'Joanne': Not really. Sometimes, somebody would make a scene or threaten someone for some dumb reason, but it wouldn't be anything major. *'Knifez': So these expeditions are a welcome change of pace, I guess? *'Joanne': A bit, yeah. I feel better about killing people when they're undead zombie things, so there's that. *'Knifez': Yeah, that one's a perk I've heard a lot. Okay, cool. It's been fun chatting, but I gotta get back to work. *'Joanne': Did I get the job? *'Knifez': Ha ha, you already have the job, you dork. Dakota and Signele C Support *'Signele': Oh, I should watch out, I spy a scary thief roaming around and he might just steal something important from me. *'Dakota': I don’t steal from anyone here. Don’t worry, what little armor you’ve got on is safe. *'Signele': Good. I was going to cry if even a piece of what I’m wearing went missing. *'Dakota': Trust me, I’m doing us all a favor by letting it stay. *'Signele': …Really, though, you are. *'Dakota': Ugh, that was supposed to send you running away in tears. *'Signele': But I agreed with it? I guess it didn’t work. *'Dakota': I guess not. What a bummer. *'Signele': You wanted to make me cry? *'Dakota': Not really. Just wanted to see your reaction. Like how you were baiting a reaction out of me with what you said. *'Signele': I get it. Reactions are great. *'Dakota': Here, I have an idea. You stay right there, okay? *'Signele': Okay. *'Dakota': And I’m going to walk away. Slowly at first, but once I get about…this far away, I’m going to break into a run. *'Signele': Hey wait, where are you going? Did I say something wrong? I’m not normally the one left in the dust! Pika and Dakota B Support *'Pika': Hey Dakota! I need your help again. *'Dakota': Oh no. What did you lose this time? *'Pika': One of Florence's shields has gone missing, so everybody in camp's helping her look for it. *'Dakota': Oh, fun. So is that why you asked me? *'Pika': Yeah! You're the best in the camp at finding lost items, so you seemed like the person to go to. *'Dakota': Is this flattery your way of apologizing for accusing me of stealing Josh's tome? *'Pika': Hey, that was a long time ago. It's not flattery, it's just what I noticed after that. You found Josh's missing tome in under a minute, which is really impressive since he spent all day looking for it. *'Dakota': Eh, it wasn't that hard to find. *'Pika': Trust me, it's not just empty flattery. It's true. *'Dakota': Okay, I'll take your word for it. Let's go find that shield, shall we? *'Pika': Let's! *'Dakota': Maybe Florence will give me a special reward for being the one to find it. *'Pika': ...Not likely. Chase and Signele B Support *'Signele': Oh boy, looks like he’s daydreaming again. No sword this time. Good. *'Chase:' I can hear you. *'Signele': Wow, someone else actually saying they can hear someone in a conversation I’m present for! What a surprising turn of events! *'Chase': Are you really going to be like this? *'Signele': I was hoping you’d almost stab me again so that I could complain. *'Chase': I could stab you, all right. *'Signele': It was a joke. *'Chase': Why are you even here? I was resting my eyes. Didn’t ask for you to interrupt. *'Signele': I already said. Here for you to almost stab me. *'Chase': Someone who wants to be almost stabbed wouldn’t say it’s good when there’s no sword present. *'Signele': …Probably should have thought my lie through a bit better. *'Chase': I’ll ask again: why are you here? *'Signele': I wanted to hear a story. *'Chase': A story. *'Signele': Yeah. One of your human tales that you daydream about. *'Chase': You have the weirdest ways of asking for things you want. *Signele: So is that a yes? *Chase: No, that’s a “you need to learn people skills.” *'Signele': Don’t you close your eyes at me, mister! I’m not leaving until I get my story! I’m not…ugh. Okay. Need a different method of approaching this. Knifez and Rachel A Support *'Knifez': Rachel, we need to talk. And before you start groaning and bitching, don't worry. It's not what you're scared it is. *'Rachel': Okay, go for it. *'Knifez': I want to say two things. First, I'm sorry. *'Rachel': For what? *'Knifez': For bugging you. It was dumb and a little bit selfish of me to keep asking you about May this and May that. I'm truly sorry, because these past two years have been some of the hardest of my life and I shouldn't have tried to drag you into it. *'Rachel': Apology accepted. Is that all for the first point or are we gonna linger? *'Knifez': It's time to move on. Second of all, thank you. *'Rachel': Wai—for what? *'Knifez': Through your scolding, I've learned that I shouldn't look to others about what May would do. Even Florence has a different view of May than I do, so the answer truly lies within myself. *'Rachel': Oh, whew. I was afraid yelling at the prince of Waydrn would get me in a lot of trouble. *'Knifez': it would have, but truthfully, I deserved it. And I thank you for opening my eyes to that. *'Rachel': Hey, no problem. I'm always willing to lend a stern talking to. *'Knifez': Good to know. *'Rachel': So...anything else? *'Knifez': Actually, yeah. I've learned that me always wondering what May would do is complete bullshit. It doesn't matter now. No matter how much Flo and I don't like to admit it, May's dead. And we're very different from her. It doesn't matter what she would do in this situation, because she's not here to do it. And besides, my tried and true method of killing things is probably the best course of action, whereas May would have tried to settle this peacefully if she could. *'Rachel': I'm glad you recognized your faults. That's always important for a person in power to be able to do. *'Knifez': Heh, yeah. So, as if this conversation hasn't dragged on long enough, I have a question. *'Rachel': Um, yeah? *'Knifez': ...How are you, Rachel? *'Rachel': Wait, what? *'Knifez': How are you? Yourself. The Rachel who is her own person, and not the one who tried to save May. *'Rachel': Oh, well. I'm doing pretty good now that somebody finally asked me. *'Knifez': That's good. Category:Supports